


Day 11: Sleepy

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [11]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, In Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're adorable, they're very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: The boys share some late-night kisses
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Day 11: Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> yo, sorry for nothing yesterday. just wasn't feeling it, ya know. anyway, i'm back now! 
> 
> today's prompt is “It’s three in the morning.”

_“It’s three in the morning._ Why are you up, love?” 

Roy blinked the sleep out of his eyes, fumbling with the light on the bedside table. He’d been having a rather enjoyable dream (the details of which cannot be recounted in case there are children present) but had been awoken by Moss squirming and wriggling in his arms. So, after looking at the time, he’d asked the only question that his sleep-addled brain could provide. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Moss whispered back. He sounded small and vulnerable in the dark, and for a moment Roy’s instinctive need to protect kicked in. “Sorry.” 

“No, don’t apologise,” he said quickly. “I don’t mind.” 

“Linda’s dog started barking at something and woke me up,” Moss replied. He shifted and turned so that he was facing his boyfriend, their bodies curled towards each other. Roy yawned, his head bobbing forward and accidentally hitting Moss’. Moss giggled, smiling at him in the dark. 

You see, Moss was now staying at Roy’s so much that he was becoming very familiar with the neighbourhood. He knew when the bins needed putting out, he knew all about the man who ran the corner shop, he knew every little titbit of gossip that went around the neighbourhood. He could identify who’s dog was being particularly irksome just by it’s bark. Really, he was all but living there: it was only his mother who was stopping him from making the move official. 

“Bloody Linda,” Roy said. “Do you want me to have a word with her?” 

“No, it’s fine, she can’t help it. Anyway, I’ve only just got her liking you after the bin incident.” 

Moss followed this up with a half-hearted glare at his boyfriend before stopping and smiling again. Roy huffed, shaking his head. 

“I didn’t know that was going to happen!” 

Moss giggled, grinning at him. He leant up and pressed a kiss to Roy’s lips. Roy smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him closer. “Love you, baby,” he murmured without breaking away. 

Moss just giggled and pulled him closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> really hope you enjoyed!! if u did pls leave comments and kudos, they make my day :) 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all


End file.
